niwa x miharo
by miyuShindo27
Summary: niwa and miharo are older and in love, i changed darks name,YAOI WARRING!


* this is my frist story it sorta a spin of of dnAngel.

disclamer: i DON'T own the charcters!

WARNING YAOI ! *

Niwa woke up with a slight headack, form the night before,he went out drinking with his best friend miharo. They stayed out untill

11:00 or 12:00 at a bar not far from niwa and miharo's and miharo worked in the same building they worked for shonzo

publishing corp. Niwa's job was illarstration, miharo was a night befor niwa had asked miharo if he wanted to go for a

dirnk after work. "Oh now I don't want to go to work but I ony have one illstrations left." niwa wispred to himself when he woke up.

Niwa had woke up at around 6:30, and had gotten ready for work and went into the kitchen When miharo came up behind him and

said good moring in a soft voice so soft it ticked niwa's eardrums. They left for work after breakfast, then they met up for lunch.

While niwa and miharo were eating togather, they were having a nice conversation when out of asked.

"Umm, after work can you come over to my room?" "Sure!" Niwa niwa got off of work he rushed home.

Miharo and niwa live in the same house, they moved in with each other after college. They found it to be much easer on there life and

the got off of work before miharo, so he decied to take a shower befor miharo got home. Niwa got out of the shower, and

then he walked in to miharo's room and sat down on the bed." By the way, what is this about? "Niwa asked miharo as miharo walked

into the room. "I know you like me." miharo said while walking over to his desk. "Well we wouldn't be friends if i didn't." Niwa said in a

joking manner.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean, you want to sleep with me don't you?"

"So when did you find out?"

" When I saw the letter, it was in the book you let me use. Why didn't you tell me?"

" I thought you would hate me, I thought you would be disgusted with me"

"Why would you think that?"

" Were both guys."

" Oh, I see."

Miharo said, before breathing a sigh of relieve. Later miharo sat down on the bed behind niwa, hugging him from the behind and said.

"I always though my love was one sided. Everytime I got close you would move away." "I was afraid if I got to close I would get careless

and do something stupid, and you would find out." Niwa said. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I was going to tell you tommarro. "Miharo said,

squeezing niwa one more time."Then the letter fell out of the book. "Miharo said while getting up from the bed. " I was gonna give you the letter

on saturday. "Miharo turned around right after niwa said "saturday". "Thats the day we met!"Setember, 7th, 2000. that was the day their parents

a introduced them to each moms worked togather for a high school called kotobuki acidamy. There birthdays were one right next to

each other. Niwa was born setember, 6 ,1989 and miharo was born setember, 5, met when niwa was 10 and when miharo was 11

"Wow I thought you had forgot."After that day niwa and miharo became best friends. "How could I forget I thought you were the cuties guy I had

ever met." Niwa said bulshing. "By the way, dose your mom know?" Niwa asked with a serious look on his face. "I told her when I was a 2nd

year at kotobuki acidamy." "But that was the year we met, what did she say?" "That it was my life, then added she was just happy to see me smiling

every Day and then asked if it was because of you?" Sounding very exited to hear his anwser niwa asked. "What did you say?" "Yes, and I verry

happy she introduced us to each other!" Miharo said with a smile. "Thats nice to know!" Niwa said gesturing for miharo to come over to

walks half way and then stops looks niwa in the eyes then says "I wish i knew how you felt before."Then walks the other half of the way. bends over

and kisses niwa. Niwa wraps his arms around miharo's neck and pulls him down. After a long kiss, they came up for air. niwa looked in to miharo's

eyes with a serious look on hes face then with a big smile said

" Anwser two questions and your anwsers will determand how this night will end!"

" what are you for real?"

" your first question is do you love me?"

" you idiot of couse I love you!" miharo barked

" I'll make you pay for calling me an idiot later, but for now your second

question and it is how long have you known you loved me?"

" well do you rember the day we went to the park for kyoko's birthday

and we got lost in the forest and we were ther for two days and on the first day you fell asleep befor I did."

" yes I rember!"

"well I had aready liked you but then you rolled over an wraped your arms around me and said

'miharo I love you' I belive you were dreaming, but I was thinking I love you too!"

Niwa kissed miharo on the lips and stood up and faced miharo.

Then suddenly miharo said something in a wisper

" Umm what was that?" Niwa asked

"And what about you how long have you loved me?"

" Do you rember the week after we met?"

" Yes how could I forget?"

"Well you said something that made me fall in love with you and you were the

only person to notice. I still havent met another person to notice."

"I rember your ears twitched. You mean nobody else even noticed?"

"Not even my mom."

"Another thing I noticed is it only happens when your happy or embarassed, and it so cute. Haha there they go again."

Miharo stood up and said "I'm going to sleep." "No you can't you have to pay for callling me an idiot!"_ But He must be really sleepy from work._

Miharo walked over to his door and closed it and turnd off the light then went to his bed and laid down. Niwa walked over to miharo's bed and kissed

his cheek and then turned around an was bout to leave the room when miharo geabbed his hand and pulled him down then said "your still an idot, but

your my idot and I love you." niwa then kissed miharo again and carled on top of him. miharo fliped niwa over so miharo was on top and first he

pulled off his shirt next his pants and last his underware as niwa did for miharo. as niwa opened his mouth to say something miharo kissed him again

passionately. when the seperated niwa said "this will be my first time." miharo started laughing "me too." he said quietly. "but I thought you would have

I mean i knew you were but I though..." niwa started to say but his words trailed off. "well I tryed dateing other people but, I just kept thinking of you. So I stoped dating last year."

* i got stuck if you have any ideas message please, thnaks for reading *


End file.
